


The Daily Lemon

by JustBukharin



Series: Bukharinverse [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: AU, Bukharinverse, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Genderbent!Kirei, Genderbent!Kiritsugu, Holy Grail War (Fate), Multi, NoLemonForSeiba, Not for kiddies, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBukharin/pseuds/JustBukharin
Summary: TEMPORARY NAME - Once in a while the Bukharinverse has some scenes that are not made for young people and the author is forced to skip them without much hesitation. Yet the rebellion is here and the Lemons are assembling. Welcome to the world of The Daily Lemon, Socialist Bukharin's smutty secrets about your favourite characters!





	1. A long night (1/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Zero Chances to Heaven  
> Characters: Danny Dempsey (OC), Irisviel von Einzbern, Kiritsuko Emiya  
> Content: Foreplay (Deepthroat Blowjob, Handjob, Groping), Dom!Irisviel, Sub!Kiritsuko  
> Setting: Danny decides to check why Irisviel had yet to contact him after a debate happened two days earlier. He is given permission to enter the Einzbern Mansion and, walking for several minutes, he finds Artoria guarding one of the doors. As the young man tries to knock at the door, something interesting happens...

**Lemon 1: A long night (1of3)**  
  
The familiar sound of steps approaching the door rose panic in Danny's mind and as the door opened a tiny bit, the man was unprepared when Irisviel's hand quickly yanked him inside, his face heading first on the floor.

  
Danny started to slowly pull himself up but stopped as he noticed something.

  
"Seems like my plan had been anticipated. Isn't it, Kerry?"

  
An embarassed squeak caught the young man's attention as his eyes noticed the covers of the king-sized bed shaking, a very naked but covered Kiritsuko was now staring at him with a look mixed with embarassment, murdery and... curiousity?

  
Anyway his attention was pulled away from the oddly arousing scene by Irisviel pulling him in embrace and his back felt fully the breasts of the woman being pushed into him.  
He thought of any possibility to avoid losing his V-card so early on but..

  
Looking down, Danny saw his little John rising up from the constraining pants.

  
_'Go down!'_  
**'Try me, bitch!'**

  
As he tried to win an already lost battle, one of Irisviel' hands started to wander towards his erection and soon started to grope it with good moves.

  
A treacherous moan finally left the man's mouth as his dick started to warm up and prepare himself for his grand moment.  
The same hand that had groped him was now closing up with the buttons of the pants and soon the constricting clothes were removed.  
Left only in his underwear, his erection was now in display for the two woman to see.

  
Kiritsuko had stopped looking embarassed and was now eyeing the curious bulge with interest, her hands moving close to her sex.

  
"You see, Danny." Iri whispered in his ear, a blush present in her own face. "As I finished 'punishing' my dear wife, I decided that for Kerry to truly have forgiveness she shall be helping me with a personal project." The last two words were moaned sultrily as the last restrictions in Danny's mind started to cede in the inner struggle.

  
Finally the hand started to pull his underwear off and so the women witnessed the sight of the nine inches long member.  
Irisviel looked at the shaft with a curious look and her soft fingers trailed slowly its lenght.  
Danny moaned, scared but intrigued by this sensation.

  
He had already masturbated before and knew extensively about sex but the opportunities of having someone to truly help him up was starting to sound more and more appealing.

  
"It's warm, much warmer than Kerry's toys.." The aforementioned woman had now let go of the covers as her hands were now fully focusing on pleasing Kiritsuko, now showing a quite silly look on her face. Her breasts, a nice C-Cup, were now shaking as the distracted woman trembled in pleasure as she fingered herself.

  
A giggle left Irisviel's mouth as she glanced her wife's directions and started to intensify her ministrations, giving an handjob to the still shocked Danny.  
"Mhhh.." The previously quick handjob started to slowly came to an halt and the young man, still in bliss, was unable to react as Irisviel finally moved to face him and kneeled, her head directly staring at his shaft.

  
His eyes wandered silently and gaugeg her attractive beauty, her D-Cups looking quite supple and delicious.  
Then he eyed her entrance with horny curiousity. It was completely void of hair.

  
An angelic figure, he thought-!!

  
His brain died mid-analysis as something wet started to caress his member.

  
Iri retracted her tongue after tasting the texture of the male sex, studying the curious taste. "A bit... salty."

  
Yet the man didn't care to protest anymore as the woman approached once more his member, giving silent permission for the woman to proceed with the foreplay.  
Tentatively the white-haired woman finally opened her mouth wide open and took the head of the penis in.

  
Her tongue returned to assault his member and the man felt reaching heaven in that moment, the warm mouth and the wet strokes finally starting to make his dick twitch at the attention, closing up quickly to the final orgasm.

  
Then the slow oral massage was replaced by the initially slow mechanic movement that went deeper and deeper, back and forth, to take his lenght without fully.

  
What truly surprised him? No gag reflex.

  
The woman didn't look at him as he moaned and vibrated but continued her little experiment, noticing how she was starting to get incredibly aroused by her partner's excitement. A loud moan was released by Kiritsuko, the woman finally achieving the climax of her fingering.

  
Finally he felt the climax and discharged his load inside Irisviel's mouth. The woman paused as she took the member the deepest possible to try and get the surprisingly addictive liquid all inside her without spilling a simple drop. Iri's eyes widened as she was not expecting the strength behind Danny's climax and even through she tried to gulp as much as possible, some of the cum started to fill her cheeks full.

  
The young man's legs felt all wobbly because his first BJ and soon he fell on the ground, his dick leaving with a loud pop Irisviel's mouth.  
As he recovered from the incredible experience, Irisviel swallowed slowly the remaining cum in her mouth and finally sighed in bliss. "A bit salty but... _yummy_."

  
She looked at Danny, a sultry look on her face, and then glanced at Kerry as she recovered from her own orgasm.

  
Gears starting to move in her mind, she just had plans in how continue this instructive session.

  
The night was still young after all...


	2. A long night (2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon 1: A long night (2of3)  
> Series: Zero Chances to Heaven  
> Characters: Danny Dempsey (OC), Irisviel von Einzbern, Kiritsuko Emiya  
> Content: Foreplay (Fingering, Cunnilingus), Tribadism, Yuri, Dom!Irisviel, Sub!Kiritsuko  
> Setting: Danny decides to check why Irisviel had yet to contact him after a debate happened two days earlier. He is given permission to enter the Einzbern Mansion and, walking for several minutes, he finds Artoria guarding one of the doors. As the young man tries to knock at the door, something interesting happens...

Kiritsuko Emiya was at loss.

  
She had always distrusted the possibility of actually getting close to a man, as per Natalia's advice. Men are terrible, her former mentor would state at the black-haired beauty asked why not. To a certain degree she understood her reasoning, especially few months after her death. Then she met Irisviel and she completely forgot about that whole inner debacle, focusing on developing her relationship with the Einzbern.

  
One of her major weakeness until then unknown was discovered once they did it for their first time. Somehow the lack of physical contact and the immense pleasure caused by the various foreplay the couple experienced was enough to spark something inside Kerry. She had never tried to relief herself from the pent up sexual stress in the past as she had been mostly busy dealing with every mission threw at her. The Emiya had been warned of the risks of going for too long without proving the pleasure of intimacy would have put her in awkward situations. Her ignorance had led to Iri discovering of such weak point and then use it against her if the Einzbern was miffed by 'naughty' actions commited by her.

  
Yet the whole predicament was absurd to look as an external witnesses. Once they returned back home from the restaraunt, her wife had forced her to answer several embarassing questions. Irisviel had so learnt how her lover had cheated on her with Maiya and had ordered Saber to 'seduce' her at all costs.

  
Obviously a counter-Command was issued immediately as Irisviel had positively looked furious at the latter part of her confession. Kiritsuko had so begged for any kind of punishment, to not leave her again.

  
A mistake? Maybe.

  
The white-haired woman had taken the 'any punishment' to the core by finally using what she couldn't defend from. She could remember her eyes widening in surprise as Irisviel quickly removed her clothes first and then removed Kerry's ones. Confusion and embarassment soon were replaced by realisation as her lips were assaulted by the Einzbern's very own. The sudden action coupled by the lack of much action with Maiya's interactions caused a moan to vibrate through the kiss.

  
Soon said kiss was deepened as the red-eyed beauty attacked merciless the inside of the black-haired woman since her own tongue was once more beaten by the speed and precision of the seemingly more experienced lover. Five minutes of intensive makeout later, Kerry found herself trying to find some air as her lungs had gone without the important element for a long time. Yet the intimacy had yet to end as an hand trailed slowly through her inner thigh.

  
The sensation caused another moan and the appendage retracted seemingly holding some liquid on it. She forgot that she got wet easily and the woman had not noticed that her sex was releasing a bit of her love juice.

  
Kerry had expected Irisviel to comment about how much frail she seemed in that state, how she was going to tease her endlessly but the Einzbern managed to surprise her once more.

  
The hand drenched in her cum was inserted with impressive speed inside the still confused Kiritsuko, causing her eyes to widen once more. She had never attempted to taste what was her own and yet she was now liking what she was tasting. Lost in the curious sensation, she barely registered being pulled onto the king-sized bed, her legs spread open.

  
Her sex had barely a small patch of hair but it wasn't as much as many women decided to keep. A giggle finally took her back in the real world as Irisviel inserted herself near her opening with her lower body. Now their pussies were close to each other, their clits touching and nuzzling at the other, like a pair of scissors.

  
Finally the white-haired woman moaned her smile now turning more sultry. The two started to move in synch and waves of pleasure started to reduce to nothingness what rationality was still holding tight in her mind.

  
The session proved to be longer than she expected as hours later the lust of her lover had yet to cease and so Iri's hunger started to extend what should have been just few hours of lovemaking in a two days long sex session (pauses included).

  
By the second day Kiritsuko had started to not bother covering her body anymore during the pauses and was so much into the blissful pleasure of said session that she forgot about everything else but herself, Irisviel and the love she was feeling and was giving.

  
Or at least that was before someone knocked at the door.

  
They were cuddling in that moment, Iri's hands groping her breasts while hers were cupping the Einzbern's lovely bottom. The white-haired woman snapped in direction of the single entrance of the room and slowly proceeded to approach the door.

  
"Yes?" Irisviel asked, her voice cracking a little after the extensive activity she had been having for two days.

  
"Ehr.. It's me, Iri. I wanted to see why you were not calling as you promised about Illya."

  
Kiritsuko's eyes widened as she recognised the voice.

  
During their pre-sex discussion, Irisviel had ordered her to not hurt, directly or indirectly, the young man that was the Master of Caster.

  
She had to admit that, while the man lacked much training and equipment on himself when they fought, Danny Dempsey was still a dangerous enemy to beat.  
What truly made him so particular among the others she had fought and killed was that he knew everything about her. It was scary, especially for someone as paranoid as Kerry.

  
A loud thud broke her reverie as she barely noticed Irisviel opening the door just enough so she could pull the man inside the room.  
In that moment her brain seemed to remind her of something she had forgotten.

  
Her modesty was perfectly visible at the moment.

  
She released an unconscious embarassing squeak as she pulled the covers close to her chest.  
Her sound caught the young man's attention for a moment and she could now see his face, his reaction.

  
The man was blushing, his head seemed about to turn into a tomato. The woman tried to reason Irisviel's motivations to get the man that she barely knew inside their room yet in a simple movement, everything was clear and a new wave of arousal started to fill her mind.

  
As the man finally got up from the ground, her lover grabbed him from behind, her breasts pressuring the back of the red-faced young man.  
Realisation struck her dazed mind as Kiritsuko understood what was happening.

  
A part of her brain, the rational one, tried to appeal her sense of justice but...

  
She shivered in pleasure as she heard Danny moan at the touch of her lover. Once more her hands reached her begging entrance and two fingers started to slowly but steadily resume her attempt to reduce the horniness that had sparked at the peculiar scene.

  
As Irisviel lowered herself on her knees and approached the virgin member of the poor young man, any resistance to engage a full-fledged session of masturbation died and her fingers started to play with her sex without limitation nor restriction.

  
She barely noticed the approaching orgasm as her mind had completely drifted away from the real world and enjoyed the emotion her body felt.  
It happened incredibly quickly and she released a loud moan as her love juice squirted out and onto the sheets.

  
Kerry's breath started to decrease its intensity as the arousal had finally passed away.  
A cold, soft finger graced her entrance and her eyes snapped open to see a smiling Irisviel looking at her with a sultry look, as if planning for something extremely naughty... toward her.

  
"You did a mess her, dear.." Finally she brought her finger close to her mouth and sighed satisfied at the taste of Kerry's sweet nectar.  
"I truly want to clean you up dutifully, but I'm still recovering from my little experiment so.."

  
She pulled closer the body of the barely awake Master of Caster and giggled.  
"..Danny here will be the one helping you up, sweetie."

  
Kiritsuko was about to voice her embarassment and protest but she was surprised when Iri pushed Danny's head into her sex.  
Danny had yet to understand what was happening and the consecutive mind-blowing moments he had just experienced had left him barely capable of making complex thoughts.

  
So, as he was put before the entrance of the brunette and he smelled the pleasant aroma, his tongue left his mouth and started to taste the woman's forbidden fruit.  
Any attempt to avoid any action with the man disappeared the moment she felt his tongue on her.

  
A lovely moan left her mouth as the young man started to clean the mess she had caused.

  
She had been licked there before by her wife, but the diligence and the determination behind Danny's drive were oddly different but incredibly pleasant.  
It took fifteen minutes of incessant ministrations that Kerry felt close to Climax at the impressive experience.

  
As her active opening proceeded to release its nectar once more, the young man's was pulled out by Irisviel and his head was gently pushed into Kerry's.  
The pleasure, the dedication, the love were what made Kiritsuko know what her wife had planned.

  
As soon as his head was mere moments from hers, her lips crashed onto his, her tongue not wasting time in battling for dominance in his tasty mouth.  
It was an incredibly equal match as the two were both tired and so it all made the exchange even more hot in their mind.

  
As their mouth distanced from each other, their tongues were now interconnected by a string of saliva.

  
A giggle from the side made them look at a curious Irisviel.

  
The white-haired woman tackled her wife on the bed as she stole a kiss from her, trying to taste both the man's and Kerry's saliva in her mouth.  
As the two were enjoying each other, Danny finally managed to pull himself together and stared at the scene with a small lewd smile.

  
Unknowing to Irisviel and Kerry, their sexes were quite close to each other and that gave a big idea in his naughty mind.  
Afterall he had been giving them some nice treatment and it was high time for him to get his own reward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giggity!


	3. A long night (3/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon 1: A long night (3of3)  
> Series: Zero Chances to Heaven  
> Characters: Danny Dempsey (OC), Irisviel von Einzbern, Kiritsuko Emiya  
> Content: Sub!Irisviel, Sub!Kiritsuko, Hotdogging, Pussyjob, Sex and Anal.  
> Setting: Danny decides to check why Irisviel had yet to contact him after a debate happened two days earlier. He is given permission to enter the Einzbern Mansion and, walking for several minutes, he finds Artoria guarding one of the doors. As the young man tries to knock at the door, something interesting happens...

Danny didn't expect the two tackling him back on the ground and, as he went to protest, a very warm walls reigniting the activities of his still sensitive dick.

  
The warm breaths coming from both women as they brushed the base of his member with their wet pussies dismantled once more his logical mind and reinforced the lewd part that had been waiting to partake in this glorious threesome.

  
Then the two beauties started a mechanical up-and-down movement, restoring his shaft back to his full size.  
His throat released a moan, showing at his two lovers that he was enjoying the double action.

  
Irisviel giggled while Kiritsuko sported a shaky smile as the pleasure was pushing her abilities tocontrol her expressions to a limit.

  
An idea struck the Einbern woman and she stopped said interaction to... turn around.

  
Her ass moved closer to Danny's member and she resumed the previous movement, this time giving much more pleasure to the other two.  
The young man was seriously enjoying the fact he was receiving a mix of hotdogging and pussyjob while the Magus Killer was being reminded of when she had initiated their first time, so many years ago.

  
At the time Kerry had been incredibly tense as the magical construct that resembled a dick and had several attributes similar to the male reproductive system because said member was incredibly sensible at the touch.

  
It was an unknown pleasure, one that forced Kiritsuko to finish the deed as quickly as she could.  
What truly cemented that idea at the time was when the phallus prepared itself to enter the entrance of her wife but with an awkward push it ended up being squished by Irisviel's asscheeks.

  
It was in that moment that a jolt of pleasure made her legs weak and she almost failed to accomplish her main objective, as she almost came the moment the soft moulds were invaded by her temporary shaft.  
But now?  
The notion of having a single chance was not there to play and she had but accept that this was truly a good experience for her.

  
"I-Iri."

  
The white-haired woman turned her head slightly showing an heavenly expression. "Yes-ah dear-ah~?"

  
"I-~ I wan-t to~ do it!" Their moans gave major bliss to Danny as he enjoyed the moment the best he could.

  
Suddenly the warmth of the women disappeared and as a deflated groan tried to show his displeasure, he opened his eyes and stared in lust at the bountiful sight in front of him.

  
Legs spread wide and her entrance perfectly visible, Kerry looked at him with a needy expression.

  
No words were said and slowly, the man moved towards the expecting treat.

  
The head of his member started to poke at the virgin flower, causing the woman's breath to grow more and more erratic.

  
Then, as slowly as possible to avoid any pain, the shaft started to enter the welcoming door to heaven.

  
Kiritsuko bit down a pained gasp as she finally lost her virginity, small trails of blood leaving her snatch.

  
Her pain was lessened by Irisviel, his understanding wife's hands already teasing her perked nipples.

  
A moan left her throat, his mind turning to mush as pain and pleasure mixed leaving nothing but sex in her mind.

  
Few moments later the pain had subsided and the dick started to slowly tasting her warm inner walls, sending even more jolts of pleasure in her brain.

  
"Y-Yes!"

  
Irisviel might have giggled at that point, Kerry was unsure about that as she was fully focused on the in-and-out action that had taken over her.  
Her body grew accustomed, her heart beating stabilised and the first primal thought that came to her was imperative.

  
**More.**

  
Strenght returned to her body and Kerry's arms took hold of Danny's shoulder, pushing her body closer to him.

  
Her lower body started to move towards the pleasure and soon their movement got quickier and quickier, drawing a growing need to intensify their intimacy.  
Kiritsuko's mouth opened and she slammed her tongue on the undefended one of the young man's sending waves of positive shock to Danny's mind.

  
The protagonist was actually focusing on another aspect of the situation he had come to enjoy.  
How tight Kerry's pussy was. He felt going deeper and deeper as the entrance seemed to pull him inside, desperate and needy.

  
Finally they both felt that the climax of this intense sex session was approaching and, speeding more their movements, they finally accomplished a loud and powerful end.  
Danny grunted as once again his dick released his load, this time in the rightest of the places.  
But it was Kiritsuko that actually felt firework explode in her mind as she came at the same time the youngster did, feeling the warm charge entering it and sending waves of warmth through her body.

  
Kerry's strenght faded and Irisviel quickly took her in her arms. "I got you~"

  
Yet the brunette didn't answer as she had already fallen asleep, a satisfied smile on her visage.  
Iris giggled and slowly covered her body with part of the sheeths in the bed.

  
Her red eyes darted towards a barely awake Danny and she sprung into action.

  
The young man was about to fall asleep himself but his hopes were demolished as the Einzbern woman hovered her bountiful rear over the young man's relaxing cock and turned to give him a pleading stare.  
A soft sigh left his mouth and Irisviel took it as a 'yes'.

  
Slowly she lowered herself towards his crotch and angled the shaft towards her second, tighter hole.

  
That very simple movement that saw the dick entering, sent a spark of energy to Danny and a newfound pleasure to Irisviel.  
The youngster exected the woman to take her time to adjust herself to the pain but she soon started to move up and down his pole.  
His attentive eyes caught some new twitches in the woman's stance and his hands moved to grasp the unprotected booty.

  
"Is anal your main kink, Iri-chan?"

  
The woman didn't answer quickly but some words left her mouth. " _Y-Yesh_!"

  
Danny could have sworn he had seen little eyes in the woman's pupils but he shook his head at that nonsense.  
Soon one of his hand distanced from the pale skin and then returned to it with a solid slap.

  
A yelp of pleasure showed that the woman was indeed finally weakening to his ministrations.

  
"So you got some weaknesses." And a nefarious plan formed in his mind.

  
Slowly the man's hands moved to her legs and Irisviel's eyes widened in realisation yet her mouth didn't voice her protests as it was busy in moaning at the interaction.  
In an impressive show of strenght, Danny pulled himself and Iris up.

  
Now standing up and wasting more of his remaining energy, his movements intensified.

  
A new level of pleasure shock Irisviel from her surprise as gravity helped her in that up-and-down action that had become essential in that moment.

  
"Y-Yesh! Mowe, give me~ mowe!"

  
The youngster intensified his movements and he finally released his load up Irisviel's ass.

  
" _ **YESH!!!**_ "

  
The woman's cries of pleasure were sound to his ears.

  
Cum dripping out of the woman's butthole, Danny took her and put her near where Kerry was sleeping.

  
He was about to leave but- *thud* his head landed first onto the feet of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN  
> It took a while to post those lemons because of that thrice-damned issue with my internet provider.  
> Second lemon about Danny x Kiara (Fem!Kirei) is coming soon!  
> Also I might expand this archive to contain all the lemons that I couldn't post in FF.net, ergo I will put Tokyo Ghoul lemons too!

**Author's Note:**

> AN  
> First major lemon and possibly the greatest regret of my career as a writer...  
> A-nyway! First part of this Major lemon is out! I had given a major look for mistakes and reworked some of the errors. I hope it's at most mediocre as I don't fancy myself a master of this stuff.


End file.
